


Trust

by KathyAgel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Issue 1





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Issue 1

Trust.  
It’s hard to come by.  
Harder still to give.  
I learned that the hard way.

Never thought I’d trust anyone again.  
Thought I’d had that beaten out of me.  
Then this naïve blond farmboy pops up  
And drags me along with him  
On a quest to rescue a princess

I still don’t know why I went along with it.  
The lure of money?  
Maybe  
Or maybe I couldn’t let him go it alone.

Soft-hearted?  
Soft-headed, more like.  
I’m in it for me, for the money.  
And playing knight in whiteshell armor  
Just ain’t my style.

Yeah, I had ideals once.  
Then I smartened up.  
Ideals are for farmboys  
Who look at the world with innocent blue eyes.

But they're not for me.  
I’ll stick to my blaster, and trust to luck -  
And leave belief in Kenobi’s mumbo-jumbo  
To that blue-eyed farmkid.  
It’s a lot safer that way.


End file.
